Break Me
by daniellaharknesskramer
Summary: Scotland hates Daniella Harkness-Kramer...until one day he finds out she is dying, and she loves him. ScotlandxOC oneshot OOC Scotland


I liked him.

"HIIII! SCOTLAND!" I said cheerfully

But he just ignored me...

"You again? Why won´t you leave me alone? I´m busy, can´t you see?" he said while gritting his teeth

I just smiled and said,"Oh! Sorry for interrupting you! I guess..."

The only reason why I wanted to be next to him, was because of a disease I had, and sooner or later the disease will end on getting me sleep... for ever. If I catch why I meant

I just turned around and walked away. To my friend´s seat. But while I was walking I felt a sudden pain.

"IT´s coming back... or is something else?" I muttered

Ok, let´s stop until here. I had a disease, that would make ´sleep for ever´, and I had a crush on the scotsman names Allistor Kirkland. He ignores me. Only me,my family, and my doctor knew about my desease

When they said you to better keep a whole week in home to rest, you shook your head no.  
How come? You wanted to see Allistor. Only because of that.

But did seemed to care? No... he... doesn´t...sadly

"Hi, (your best friend´s name)! How are youu?" You said happily and being the cheerful you

"Oh, nothing, just reading!" she said

"What´s the name of the story?"

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Oh,interesting..."

Then before she could get back to reading, she stared at your face for a moment. Then, concerned, she said,"(Your name)... everytime I see you look more pale... are you ok?"

Your eyes slightly widened. You didn´t want her...or practically anybody from this schol to know. Especially, a person...

"Ha! Of course I´m! If I would be sick, how would I be happy?"

"Then why are you more pale?"

"I dunno?"

She stared a little bit more to your face before shrugging and go back to read.

You smiled... but it was a weak smile. She was saying the truth. You´re getting pale and more pale because of the disease.

But you´re not going to be sad! You´re going to enjoy the rest of your life. Because once the disease strkes, thre´s no turn away.

-A Week Later-

"Hiiii Allis-"

"OH MY GOD! WHY WON´T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? EVERY F*CKING DAY YOU´RE LIKE CLUNG TO ME! WHY WONT YOU JUST LEAVE?! I´M SO TIRED OF YOU! ! WHY WON´T JUST LEAVE?!" he totally lost it..

With shaky voice, and a forced smile, you simply apologized.

All what you wanted to is to say ´good-bye´. The doctors had already estimated when you was going to have your last breath. In two weeks... . And they said it was totally needed to go to the hospital and keep there until those two weeks finished.

Everyone stared with a poker face at Allistor, but he just didn´t cared. You walked outside the classroom and went to the lobby, where your dad was waiting for you to go to the hospital.

Since then, the next four days feeled realieved that you didn´t came to classes, and tham maybe you got ill.

But he was wrong.

The second week you didn´t came to classes, somehow he felt... lonely. He felt like empty. And soon he realized... he missed you.

Then he decided to ask your best friend what was going on with you. And when she asked, she frowned and in a very angry voice said, "Until now? Until now you want to know? Since my family are very friends of her´s, (your name)´s family told my dad the event. All what she wanted to do was to be with you... enjoy the few moments of her life with you... and what you did]? HURT HER! Not physically... but you hurted her. She always hid her pain behind that smile. Remember the day you screamed at her? When I went to the bathroom, I found her crying. She told me...EVERYTHING"

Allistor just stared at her in disbelief.

"She´s with a disease that will make her die... in few days..." she muttered

Allistor, awkwardly turned around and went to the bathroom. He locked himslef in a stall and leaned against the wall. Thinking about what just your best friend said.

-Next day-

You were in the hospital. A private one... . Yeah, those that are expensive and treat you like if you were a ´queen´. Just because your parents wanted you to at least die in a good hospital.

While slowly humming, the door opened.

A nurse.

"Good afternoon, Mrs.(your name), are you feeling ok?" she asked

"Yes... yes I´m... But I´m still worried... what if the operation doesn´t goes well?"

"You know you are in on of the bst hospital in this country, so you don´t need to worry. Oh, by the way, you have a visit. I think his name was..." she made a pause

"Allistor Kirkland" she finished

Your face went from a smile to a shocked face.

He... he´s here?!

Then someone knocked the door. The nurse opened it and someone steped in.

Yes, it is him!

"Well, you have 30 minutes as a visit time. I will leave you both alone... And , don´t try anything bad, we have security cameras." She said before closing the door

"Allistor? What are you doing here? Why-"

"Idiot! If you had your days counted, why didn´t you told me? I could have understand you and..." he said pausing a little but then he shook his head.

"(your name), sorry for all the times I´d screamed you..." he muttered

"Believe me, Allistor! Don´t worr-"

"Sorry for the times I ignored you"

"Allisto-"

"Sorry for the days I insulted you"

"Stop..."

"Sorry for not pay paying you attention"

"Stop, Allistor, you´re making me want to-"

"The most of all... sorry for not realizing your feelings..."

Then he did something you never expected him to do.

He hugged you, tightly. And you could hear his slight sobs. You could barely hear them, but he was surelt... crying.

You smiled and patted his back.

"Don´t worry. I don´t regret ever meeting you... more likely... I´m grateful. And no matter what how many times your hurted me verbaly, I won´t hate you" you said softly

He looked at you. Yup, he was crying. His eyes were slightly red.

"You have such a kind and warm heart... I felt so guilty for how I had treated you..." he muttered

Then a silence covered the room. He looked at you again, and your eyes meet meeted his as well. And he came closer, and closer. To the point where your noses were touching. And he... kissed you.

It was a warm, and gentle kiss. He didn´t forced you to do something you didn´t want to.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him closer. And he didn´t resist. He hugged you, again.

"I promise you... I wond die" you said after pulling away

"And I promise you... to love you forever" he said


End file.
